starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Kea Moll
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = +/- 32 BBY | thuiswereld = Annoo | vader = | moeder = Demma Moll | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Scout, Opstandelinge | species = Mens | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = Hold-Out Blaster, Blaster Cannon, Frag Grenades, Thermal Detonator | vervoer = Sand Sloth | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance | era = }} thumb|250px|Kea Moll in de Sand Sloth Kea Moll was een jonge opstandelinge die in 15 BBY betrokken was bij de vernietiging van de Trigon One. Biografie Kea Moll werd omstreeks 32 BBY geboren op Annoo op een rustige boerderij die haar moeder Demma Moll uitbaatte. Haar vader was vaak op reis met de Sand Sloth, hun ruimteschip. Kea leerde als snel de knepen van het vak en werd op jeugdige leeftijd een uitstekende pilote en mecanicien. Toen Kea 15 jaar werd, vertelde Demma haar dochter dat zij lid was van een geheime opstandelingenorganisatie tegen het Galactic Empire en dat haar vader, die op een dag niet meer terugkeerde van zijn werk, was gesneuveld in de strijd. Kea erfde de Sand Sloth van haar vader en sloot zich ook aan bij de beweging. In 15 BBY was de Sand Sloth op Ingo terechtgekomen en was Kea getuige van een achtervolging waarin twee jonge racepiloten werden achternagezeten door Droids van de Fromm Gang. Kea hielp deze piloten omdat ze hoopte dat zij haar zouden willen helpen om haar schip te herstellen. Zo maakte ze kennis met Thall Joben, Jord Dusat en hun nieuwe Droids R2-D2 en C-3PO. Nadat Tig Fromm Jord Dusat had gekidnapt voor ondervraging, slaagden Joben en Moll om hun vriend te bevrijden uit de geheime basis op Ingo. Kea ging akkoord om haar nieuwe vrienden naar Boonta te brengen maar onderweg kreeg de Sand Sloth af te rekenen met pech door een accident veroorzaakt door C-3PO. Op Annoo, waar het schip werd hersteld, leerden ze echter meer over het geheime project van de Fromm Gang, de Trigon One. Demma Moll hield dit schip al langer in de gaten en Kea ging akkoord om haar moeder in deze missie te helpen, net als haar nieuwe vrienden. Na een hevige strijd, waarin onder andere haar moeder werd gegijzeld, slaagde Kea erin om de Trigon One naar de verdoemenis te helpen. Dit maakte van haar een gezocht persoon door de Fromm Gang en onderweg naar Boonta werd de Sand Sloth alweer aangevallen. Kea kon landen maar het schip raakte beschadigd. Terwijl Thall Joben in de Boonta Speeder Race racete tegen Boba Fett keken Kea en de geblesseerde Jord Dusat toe. Thall won de wedstrijd en dit zorgde voor heel wat aandacht. Zebulon Dak bood Thall Joben, Jord Dusat en Kea een contract aan om voor hem te komen werken. Kea’s echte functie zou echter niet als mecanicien of ingenieur zijn maar als rebellenspionne. Zebulon Dak was een tegenhanger van het Empire maar gebruikte zijn rijkdom om zich in te dijken. Kea moest op Balmorra gaan spioneren bij Millennium Engineering en andere fabrieken die loyaal waren aan het Empire. Kea Moll werd later een gewaardeerd lid van de Rebel Alliance die de Galactic Civil War overleefde. Verschijning *Star Wars: Droids **The White Witch **Escape Into Terror **The Trigon Unleashed **A Race To The Finish Bron *Polyhedron 170 *A Guide to the Star Wars Universe category:Mensen category:Rebel Alliance Personeel